The Big Surprise!
by MOnKEe
Summary: when spike goes home with buffy hehehe PLEASE REVIEW


Chapter1 Chicamowmow  
  
"Oh no not my favorite shirt how could you, this is the third time. I'm never going to get these grass stains out" Buffy in her usual post sex attitude.  
  
"Sorry love, you know I can't control the demon in me. Or should I say in you." Spike gloating at his job well done and perfectly fluffy hair. ( Hi Jessica)  
  
The tension rose with the following silence after their nightly romp throughout the backyard bushes. Buffy was regretting her resent choices and spike was glowing with accomplishment. They had nothing else to do but it again......and again...........and...yes.....again.  
  
"Did you find another short cut home from the graveyard!" Said Dawn as buffy popped out of the bushes streaked with dirt and sweat.  
  
"Dawn!! Its not what it looks like. Wait.. What are you doing out here so late?!"  
  
"I heard noises and I thought you were struggling with a vamp and needed help from me, why are you so sore and limpy?"  
  
"No help needed I got it covered, they um" looking around her searching for spike " I dusted them. You should go back inside, its early."  
  
"Spike what are you doing here, naked!" Exalted dawn.  
  
"Oh little bit it's you, buffy are you going to give me my pants back or am I going to have to lap dance for them."  
  
"Here, and don't say anything about last night or any other night to dawn."  
  
" Hey are you guys going to come or what"  
  
"Sure little bit, we'll be right in me and your sis have some, conversing to do out here. So go in and play."  
  
Spike got what he wanted as he always does and they talked and dressed. The dressing part was buffy's idea! They looked deeply into each others eyes they knew what was coming. The scoobies had to know about spike and buffy and they needed to know soon because they were going to find out sooner or later and buffy knew that it would be easier if she just told them up front.  
  
The gang was all there just sitting around the kitchen counter. Man does anyone ever go home. Buffy thought. Idle chat was buzzing in the room hi's where all said and buffy persisded to go up to her room but was met by spike who climbed in through her window.. Being more tired then she thought that she was she flew into bed and fell instantly asleep. Down spike lay beside her loving buffy as much as he could but still he couldn't help but to think that he loved her mostly for sex.  
  
After a several hours floated past it was again night. Spike of course woke up and tried to wake buffy. First he tried poking her shoulder and saying her name. When that didn't work he started kissing her. Minutes past but she was still soundly asleep or even dead spike thought maybe he fucked her to death. But being very persistent he slid his left hand under her head and neck and his right hand under her panties. Oh, buffy woke with a start and rolled over onto the floor.  
  
"Do you ever give up?"  
  
"Never love!"  
  
Spike pounced off the bed and landed on top of buffy. She pushed him effortlessly off her and crossed the room and changed into her robe. Spike also crossed over the room to buffy and caressed her robe back onto the floor. All the while buffy thought man he just keep humping this brick wall better make it worth his while. She ripped off his shirt popping ALL the buttons. Spike stumbled out of his pants and threw buffy onto the bed he entered her swiftly not wasting any precious time.  
  
"Love you know how to itch my scratch"  
  
"How can I when I'm sooo preoccupied with your deadly tricks."  
  
The pounding and shaking of buffy's bed sounded throughout out the house gladly dawn was out at the time but everyone else was inside. Trying to ignore the noise. All but dawn knew about spike and buffy but while buffy figured no one had discovered them and she didn't know that they were at home she thought no one knew. So when buffy came downstairs shock took over her face at the sight of the gang.  
  
"So you guys heard, you know?" Stuttered buffy.  
  
"Yeah we've known for quite awhile, you guys do know how loud you are right. The hard part was actually getting dawn to leave add odd hours. You really better start doing it at spikes place from now on." Said willow laughing at her own joke.  
  
"All this time you mean you let me, us, think that it was a secret. Why didn't you just confront me about it I, we so would have left or ............stopped." Buffy afterwards was at a loss of words.  
  
"Actually it was fun we started taking bets on how long you guys would be and how long until dawn figured it out. I won $1 last night." Piped in zander.  
  
"$1 that's it you couldn't bet anything more. I mean eww you guys listened, but only a dollar."  
  
"You know how bloody stupid you people are."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Dawn had been on the porch for 10 minutes now!" 


End file.
